1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor, and more specifically to an outboard motor having a cowling comprising two mating portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an outboard motor has a sealed structure, in which almost all portions of the outboard motor including the engine are covered with a cover, since the outboard motor is exposed to the weather, seawater or the like when in use. Problems caused by the entry of water into the outboard motor are thereby minimized or prevented.
The engine disposed upward of the outboard motor is typically enclosed within a cowling made up of a bottom cowl and a removable top cowl. Mating portions of the top and botttom cowls generally are provided with a sealing member to protect against water intrusion between the mating portions.
Japanese Publication No. 2002-240786 discloses an engine cover for an outboard motor in which a sealing member is attached to a bottom edge of a top cover. The sealing member engages a sealing surface formed on the bottom cover. The sealing surface is vertically below the top cover bottom edge. A lip piece also extends inwardly to effect a further seal with the bottom cover. This second seal is generally horizontally directed. However, the seal member is clearly visible from outside the cowling, and thus detracts from the appearance of the motor. Further, it is anticipated that repeated removal and reinstallation of the top cowling could cause premature wear of the generally-horizontally disposed lip.
Japanese Publication No. 05-162692 discloses an outboard motor cowling comprising a top cowl that is removably mounted to a bottom cowl. A seal rubber is provided on the bottom cowl's upper edge. A first lip of the seal rubber establishes a radial seal between the top and bottom cowls. A second lip creates a seal between the top and bottom cowls in a vertical direction. However, the seal rubber is visible from outside the cowling, and thus detracts from the appearance of the motor. Further, the first lip appears somewhat flimsy, and repeated removal and reinstallation of the top cowling could cause premature wear.
Japanese Publication No. 02-292575 discloses a top cowl that may be removably mounted to a bottom cowl. A seal member is arranged on the top cowl in a position that is clearly visible from outside the cowling. Two ring-shaped portions establish seals in a vertical direction along two surfaces. Sealing in only one direction may reduce the effectiveness of the seal, and may make the seal more vulnerable to interference from engine vibrations or manufacturing variances in the size of cowling members.